


You will never see (through these eyes)

by xAnnaPizza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And Niall is in love with Harry, F/M, Harry and Niall are best friends, Harry is kind of an asshole, Haylor, I'm ashamed, I'm tired, It's based on his song not in that way, Liam is a Good Friend, M/M, Niall sighs a lot, Sam Smith is amazing, but i don't ship the meigher, but i'll just post it, but like REALLY REALLY sad, i don't hate haylor, it's really bad, like a lot lot, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAnnaPizza/pseuds/xAnnaPizza
Summary: "I’m not just in love with him likeyou fall in love with someone every week.I love him, like properly, with my whole heart.And when you love someone, Liam,you want them to be happy. No matter what.Even you aren’t the person they're happy with."ORBeing in love with your best friend isn't easy. Niall knows.





	You will never see (through these eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> • I don't hate Haylor! Just sayin'.
> 
> • There is no happy ending, sorry about that, but it felt better like that.
> 
> • It's REALLY bad. Like, I'm ashamed I wrote this. But i'll just post it anyways.
> 
> • Please leave prompts. Please. Otherwise my mind will come up with more things like this.
> 
> • Check out my other stories. They're much better, I promise.
> 
> Bye xx

_And I hate to say I love you_

_When it's so hard for me_

_And I hate to say I want you_

_When you make it so clear_

_You don't want me_

“Mate, I asked Taylor out. She said yes!” Glistening emerald eyes looked awaiting at me for a reaction. I sighed softly. “That’s great Haz, I’m happy for you.” The smile I gave him was a little bitter, but it seemed like he was too busy making heart-eyes at the blonde girl at the table next to us, to see that. Someone poked me between my ribs softly, and I looked up right into Liam’s warm brown eyes. He gave me a sad smile, and softly pinched my knee. He knew what was going on.

It wasn’t like I didn’t want Harry to be happy. I did. It was just so hard to keep smiling at him, every time he told me something about his new crush. To keep acting like I loved him in only a friendly way. To think about everything 20 times, just to make sure my emotions wouldn’t be showing. It was killing me to be honest, but I knew this was the only way to be close to Harry.

A hand was waving in front of me, and I saw Harry, looking at me with an apologetic smile. “Would you be very mad if I told you my date with Taylor is tonight?” I looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. “Bu- but tonight is our movie night? That’s our tradition?” We’ve done this every Friday for the last two years!” He sighed. “I know Niall, but tonight was the only free time she had in like.. a month. Come on, we can skip it this one time. I really like her, and I.. kind of said yes already? You want me to be happy, right?” He looked at me pleadingly, and with a little, barely audible sigh, I nodded my head. He jumped up. “Great! Got to get to English now, you know how Mss. White gets if you’re too late!” He slung his backpack around his shoulder, and walked out of the cafeteria.

I could feel Liam looking at me, but I just kept staring at my half eaten slice of pizza. He softly nudged my side, and whispered “Want to have a movie night at my place?” I hesitated for a second, but slowly nodded. “Sure. I- I.. thank you Liam. For.." I paused, trying to find the right words. "...being there for me.” He smiled at me. “Always, Ni.”

_I'd never ask you cause deep down_

_I'm certain I know what you'd say_

_You'd say I'm sorry believe me_

_I love you but not in that way_

“Why don’t you tell him about your feelings?” We were half-way through the movie when Liam spoke up. I looked at him sideways, and saw his questioning eyes. I turned so I could fully face him, and sighed.

“It’s not that easy, Liam. This is not just a kindergarten crush, okay? I’m not just in love with him like you fall in love with someone every week. I love him, like properly, with my whole heart. And when you love someone, Liam, you want them to be happy. No matter what. Even you aren’t the person he’s happy with. If I would tell him how I feel about him, everything would change. It would be awkward, and our friendship would be ruined. I don’t want that. I’d rather hide my feelings and be close to him, even if it’s just as best friends, than not being with him at all.”

He looked at me with pity in his eyes, something I really couldn’t bear right now. “Don’t- don’t pity me, okay? This is my choice.” He sighed and pulled me into his side. “Let’s watch the rest of the movie. I hummed in agreement, cuddled a little closer to him, and turned back to the movie.

_And I hate to say I need you_

_I'm so reliant_

_I'm so dependent_

_I'm such a fool_

I knew I had no chance with him. I really, really did. But deep down, I hoped that maybe, just maybe, he would realize how much he meant to me. That I would die for him. But he didn’t. How could he not see that I brightened up every time he entered the room? That just sitting next to him made me happy? That I thought none of those girls he liked were good enough for him? That my mood changed with his. That I was so dependent on him. That I needed him.

He was so blind, but I just wanted him to happy.

_When you're not there_

_I find myself singing the blues_

_Can't bear_

_Can't face the truth_

“Niall, hey!”

“Hi Haz.”

“Listen, I know we had something planned today, but Taylor’s parents hired a house by the beach for two days. So, she asked me if I wanted to come, and I already agreed.”

No. Not again. “But..”

“Rain check? We’ll just do it another time, okay? Please, Niall.”

I sighed. “Harry, this is like the third time this month.”

“I know, I know. It’s just that Taylor told me she had some things already planned out for us to do and-”

“Harry..”

“Please, you want me to be happy, right?”

I laughed bitterly. “Of course I want you to be happy.”

“Then, please don’t be mad. We’ll just move our plans to next week, okay?”

“Okay. But Harry, you really need to stop doing this. First planning things with me and then skipping me if-”

“HAHA, TAYLOR STOP TICKLING ME, I’M ON THE PHONE. No, don’t be mad, babe. I’m just calling Niall to tell him I’m coming with you to the beach… Niall, are you there. Sorry, didn’t hear what you were saying, Taylor was distracting me. Was it something important, ‘cause I really need to go and pack my stuff?”

“No. It was.. nothing important. Just leave it.”

“Okay! Got to go now. Love ya!”

“I love..”

“beep, beep, beep…”

“… you too.”

_You will never know that feeling_

_You will never see through these eyes_

“It was so much fun! We went to the beach, and we made a bonfire, and we went surfing as well! And, you know I told you she had some special things planned? Well, one of those night, here parents went to some posh restaurant, but we stayed at home, and we.. we did it, Niall. We took each other’s virginity. It was amazing, it was so romantic, and she has such a pretty body. I’m so happy, and…”

He was so busy talking about his – their – first time, and how perfect it was, that he didn’t saw the stray tear making his way down my cheek.

_I'd never ask you_

_'Cause deep down I'm certain I know what you'd say_

_You'd say I'm sorry_

_Believe me_

_I love you_

_But not in that way_

“I asked Taylor to prom, and guess what, she said yes! I have a prom date, Niall!” I furrowed my eyebrows. “I thought **we** were going to go to prom together? Like, a lads night out?” He sighed. “I know Niall, but that was before me and Taylor got together. I really like her. I think, in fact, I might even love her. You want me to be happy, right?”

I nodded, still in shock. “Yes. Yes, of course.”

“Well then! By the way, Taylor told me one of her friends thinks you’re really cute. Maybe you can ask her to prom. Then we can go together and…”

I tuned the rest of Harry’s babbling out. He loved her. He thought he loved her. It wasn’t just a crush anymore, he really was in love with her. I was losing him. He was slipping through my fingers, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I stood up abruptly, making my chair fall backwards. “Excuse me, I’m not feeling really well.” Without looking backwards, I left the canteen.

_You'd say I'm sorry_

_Believe me_

_I love you_

_But not in that way_

“You want me to be happy right?”

Yes, Harry. I do. But do you want **me** to be happy?


End file.
